Bravery is a choice
by AnanasPower
Summary: Lorsque son droit au trône est contesté, Merida se bat. Lorsque son royaume est menacé, Merida se bat. Mais lorsque sa mère tombe malade, elle ne peut rien faire. Et lorsque la décision la plus importante de sa vie s'impose, pourra-t-elle se battre ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de faire court : je reprends les épisodes de la saison 5A de OUAT pour les premiers chapitres (ATTENTION SPOILERS) et la suite est totalement inventée. Allez sur facebook :**_ ** _ananaspowerfanfictions/ pour plus d'infos._**

 ** _Disclaimer : OUAT et Ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire m'appartient._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Barrons-nous de là**

Merida tournait en rond. Elle leva un instant les yeux sur les barreaux de sa cellule avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Fichus cachots ! Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de sortir de là, mais ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'aider. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa tomber par terre en grognant de rage. Si sa mère avait été là, elle l'aurait vertement tancée de son comportement ''indigne d'une reine''. Elle eut un sourire triste. Elle était reine d'un tas de braillards qui se rebellaient, et sa mère n'était pas là.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées moroses par un bruit de pas. Non, plusieurs bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Plus nombreux et moins réguliers que ceux des gardes qui patrouillaient. Elle sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds. Puis elle entendit des bruits de coups échangés, mais le silence revint rapidement. Sa curiosité se transforma en vague inquiétude. Que se passait-il ? Puis les bruits de pas reprirent et se rapprochèrent d'avantage. Finalement trois hommes et une femme arrivèrent devant sa cellule, mais lui tournaient le dos. Ils s'intéressaient au chevalier emprisonné en face d'elle.

-Charmant ? fit ce dernier.

« Quel nom ridicule » pensa la jeune femme.

-Tout va bien, répondit le dénommé Charmant. Mary-Margaret et moi ne sommes plus sous le contrôle d'Arthur.

-Comment avez-vous brisé le sort ? demanda le chevalier.

-Ce n'est pas eux, fit un bel homme brun.

Ça y est, elle les reconnaissait ! C'était la famille de la femme blonde qui avait failli réduire son cœur en poussière dans la forêt quelques jours plus tôt.

-C'est moi, fit un homme à la cape étrange en s'avançant vers le chevalier.

-Merlin, le reconnut-il.

-Qu'en est-il de moi ? lança Merida. Allez-vous me libérer aussi ?

Elle priait intérieurement pour que leur réponse soit positive. Elle devait absolument sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible.

-Merida ? s'étonna le beau brun.

-Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici ? ajouta Charmant.

-C'est une longue histoire, éluda-t-elle. Mais après ce que ta fille m'a fait, me libérer est le moins que tu puisses faire !

-Elle a raison. Emma voudrait qu'on la libère, acquiesça Kylian.

-En effet, mais il y a eu du changement durant le dernier millénaire. Ces barreaux sont enchantés avec une magie que je n'ai encore jamais rencontrée, grimaça Merlin.

La jeune femme feuilleta rapidement un grimoire épais comme un matelas et présenta une page à Merlin. Merida fronça les sourcils.

-Tiens, essaies ça, dit la jeune femme.

Merlin lui renvoya un sourire légèrement impressionné.

-Eh bien, tu ne serais pas le cerveau du groupe ?

-Contente que quelqu'un l'ai remarqué, lui répondit la jeune femme.

Merlin tendit un bras vers chaque cellule, et fit disparaître les barreaux d'un mouvement de doigts. Merida eut un léger mouvement de recul, impressionnée. Elle sortit de la cellule plus sereine, mais tous se retournèrent lorsque des voix de gardes se firent entendre plus loin dans le couloir.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, lâcha Kylian, exprimant à voix haute la pensée collective.

Ils commencèrent à partir dans un sens, mais Merida ne les suivit pas immédiatement.

-Non, attendez ! protesta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas partir ! Arthur a pris mon feu follet. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour retrouver mes frères.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle pensa à ses pauvres petits frères adorés.

-Je sais que ces feux follets ne te mèneront qu'à une chose, intervint Merlin. Ta mort. Je t'assure que nous trouverons un autre moyen de sauver tes frères.

Merida se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais finit par acquiescer, n'ayant pas d'alternative. Elle suivit la troupe pour sortir du château et à travers la forêt. Les hommes marchaient devant en bavardant avec des airs de conspirateurs aux aguets. Merida marchait à côté de la jeune femme, Belle.

-Je t'ai vue là-bas, tu n'es pas si mauvaise avec la magie. Si j'étais au moins à moitié aussi bonne que toi, je n'aurais jamais fini dans ce cachot.

-Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas ? demanda Belle.

-Après vous avoir quitté, j'ai suivi le feu follet pour trouver où les clans retiennent mes frères. Le feu follet m'a conduite à la Mer d'Ivoire, alors j'ai volé un bateau pour la traverser, mais malheureusement le bateau appartenait au mauvais gars.

-Quoi, Arthur ?

-Ses hommes m'ont capturée et m'ont jetée dans cette prison humide, grimaça Merida.

Puis elle s'arrêta, tous ses sens aux aguets, et stoppa Belle avec son bras.

-Shh. Tu as entendu ça ? murmura-t-elle en fixant les fourrés.

-Entendre quoi ?

-Rien. Je voulais juste que tes amis soient hors de vue.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Belle. Pourquoi ?

Elle tourna le dos à Merida, regardant autour d'elle.

-Pour qu'ils ne voient pas ça.

Et elle assomma Belle avec une pierre. Elle souleva la jeune fille et la fit passer sur son épaule avant de partir vers le port. Elle fut soulagée d'arriver sur les quais, même avec sa force, porter un corps inconscient pendant plusieurs heures n'était pas de tout repos.

Elle chargea Belle inconsciente dans une barque, détacha l'embarcation et y grimpa discrètement. Saisissant les rames, elle s'empressa de mettre de la distance entre elle et Camelot, et rama énergiquement vers les Highlands, sa terre natale. C'est seulement près des côtes de DunBroch que Belle papillonna des yeux et s'agita.

-Je commençais à penser que tu ne te réveillerais pas, lança sarcastiquement Merida.

Belle se releva avec difficulté, et la menaça avec un bâton trouvé dans le fond de la barque.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? cracha-t-elle, agressive.

-Ouh, tu as du tempérament. J'apprécie cela. Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal, répliqua Merida, pas du tout impressionnée.

-Dis ça à la bosse sur ma tête, fit Belle en massant son crâne.

-Sans le feu follet, j'ai besoin d'un autre moyen pour trouver mes frères. Et cet autre moyen, c'est toi.

Elle se pencha et ramassa le grimoire de Belle avant de lui tendre.

-Tu avais besoin de magie, il suffisait de demander !

-Quoi, et risquer un non ? Désolée, je suis plus du genre ''frappe d'abord et demande après''.

-C'est pour ça que les clans ont kidnappé tes frères ?

-Presque. Ces gros lourdauds en kilts pensent que je ne peux pas diriger les Highlands sans épouser l'un d'eux. Je ne vais pas épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas juste pour garder ma couronne.

Elle regarda au loin sans cesser de ramer.

-Après la mort de mon père, ils ont exilé ma mère, et ont kidnappé mes frères en guise de rançon. Ils ne les libéreront que si je renonce au trône.

-Et ce n'est pas ce que tu prévois...

-Abandonnerais-tu tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé juste parce qu'un homme a dit que tu ne le méritais pas ?

Belle fit une moue ironique.

-Alors qu'en dis-tu ? M'aideras-tu à montrer aux clans qu'ils ont embêté la mauvaise reine ?

Elles échangèrent des sourires déterminés. Une fois à terre, elles se dirigèrent droit vers le cœur de la forêt. Merida guida Belle au milieu des larges troncs recouverts de mousse. Elles arrivèrent en vue d'une maison enfoncée dans une colline, recouverte de mousse elle aussi. Elles se cachèrent derrière un rocher et observèrent l'entrée de l'habitation.

-Il y a de la magie à l'intérieur qui peut nous aider. On pourrait s'en servir pour retrouver mes frères, expliqua la rousse.

-Tu es sûre que la sorcière n'est pas chez elle ?

-Non. Quelle importance ? Nous irons seulement nous faufiler, pour utiliser son chaudron.

Sans un mot de plus, Merida se dirigea rapidement vers la petite porte de bois. Belle la suivit en essayant d'imiter le pas souple de sa compagne d'aventure.

À l'intérieur, au milieu du désordre, belle trouva le chaudron. Elle prit une poignée d'une poudre qui traînait sur une table, et la lança dans le chaudron. Les deux jeunes femmes virent une fumée étrange s'élever du récipient, avant de former un écran. L'écran de fumée montra alors des hommes, rassemblés face à trois autres.

-Tu sais où ça se trouve ? questionna Belle.

-Oui, dans les terres du Sud, répondit Merida.

L'écran fit un gros plan sur les trois hommes qui semblaient diriger la foule rassemblée face à eux.

-MacIntosh, MacGuffin et Dingwall, grinça Merida en serrant les mâchoires.

-Ceux qui voulaient t'épouser ?

-Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je veux gouverner seule.

Des hommes traversèrent la foule, amenant trois prisonniers dont les têtes étaient cachées par des sacs. Merida se figea, ne quittant pas l'image des yeux. Les geôliers retirèrent les sacs, révélant trois jeunes hommes roux.

-Je suppose que ce sont tes frères, lâcha Belle, elle aussi attentive.

-Oui... Qu'ont-ils l'intention de leur faire ?

Le dénommé MacIntosh parla alors.

 _-Nous avons attendu assez longtemps. Parce que Merida a refusé de renoncer à la couronne, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de la lui prendre et de la punir pour sa trahison. A la fin du jour, ses chers frères seront exécutés._

La fumée se dissipa.

-Ils vont mourir à cause de moi...

Merida, choquée, fixait le vide, ses mains tremblaient autant que sa voix.

-C'est faux, intervint Belle. On peut encore les sauver.

-Non. On a plus le temps de prévoir un plan d'évasion !

-Je te promets qu'on trouvera un moyen de les faire échapper à ce destin.

-Le destin... murmura Merida. C'est ça.

Ses yeux brillèrent. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle se dirigea vers une table encombrée et se saisit d'un parchemin. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Belle.

-Désormais il n'y a plus qu'un moyen de sauver mes frères. Je dois changer leurs destinées, et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin. Belle haussa les sourcils et grimaça face à ce qu'elle lut. Merida sortit pour la laisser préparer la potion en paix. Elle prit un rond de bois en sortant, et l'installa dehors en guise de cible. Elle encocha une flèche, visa et tira. La flèche se planta au centre exact de la cible improvisée. Puis elle tira trois autres flèches, qui transpercèrent chacune la précédente. Belle qui sortait de la maison à ce moment là émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

-Quand j'étais un petit diable. Je refusais de croire qu'un arc n'était qu'une chose ma mère attachait à mes cheveux bouclés. _**[Référence à un genre d'épingle à cheveux]**_ Mon père était d'accord. Il disait que savoir se battre était essentiel que tu portes une robe ou un kilt. C'était un homme sage, ce roi Fergus.

-J'aurais aimé que mon père soutienne autant mes aventures, soupira la brune.

-Il n'était pas seulement un soutien. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur le tir. Il me disait « ma fille, si tu sais pourquoi tu te bats, tu ne manqueras jamais ta cible ».

-On dirait que c'était un bon conseil.

-Hmm. Maintenant, est-ce que ma potion est prête ?

-En parlant de ça, tu sais ce que cette potion va te faire ?

-Tu penses que je te demanderais de la faire si je ne savais pas ?

-Mais ça te transformera. En ours, insista Belle.

-Non, ce qu'elle fait, c'est changer le destin. On l'appelle le sort de Mor'du. La légende dit que cette sorcière l'utilisa pour changer le destin d'un prince, lui donnant la force de dix hommes.

-Donc tu penses que te changer en ours te rendra assez forte pour sauver tes frères ?

-Je sais que ça marchera. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cette magie à l'œuvre.

-Mais Merida, tu n'as pas besoin de magie pour changer le destin.

-Comment le saurais-tu ?

-Je t'ai vu tirer tes flèches sans cligner un œil. Tu peux forger ton propre destin. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est ton esprit et ton arc. N'est-ce pas le meilleur moyen de prouver aux clans que tu es digne d'être leur reine ?

-Je crains que tu n'aies tort.

Merida tira une dernière flèche, qui transperça les quatre précédentes. Elles partirent en direction des terres du Sud dans un silence tendu.

Elles traversèrent un grand marécage, et une fois l'autre côté atteint elles se cachèrent derrière un gros rocher. Elles passèrent prudemment la tête et observèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Les trois garçons roux aperçus plus tôt grâce au chaudron étaient attachés par les mains à des poteaux, les yeux bandés. La respiration de Merida se fit plus saccadée.

-Donne-moi la potion, ordonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de magie pour sauver tes frères ? demanda Belle. Dis-moi où elle finit sur les rochers, ajouta-t-elle face à l'air féroce de la rousse.

-Bien, si tu veux tout savoir. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, DunBroch a été attaqué. C'était un ennemi d'une autre terre. Mon père s'est battu côte à côte avec tous les clans, et moi avec lui. Lorsqu'il nous menait à la victoire, j'ai vu un chevalier casqué fonçant droit sur lui, brandissant son épée. Mon père n'a pas vu le chevalier. C'était à moi de jouer. J'avais l'ennemi en vue. J'ai encoché une flèche, tiré la corde de l'arc, pris une respiration, stabilisé ma main, et laissé la flèche s'envoler. Mais j'ai manqué ma cible. Et le chevalier a foncé droit sur mon père. Mon père est mort par ma faute.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute, dit Belle en secouant la tête doucement.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-J'ai perdu ma mère pendant la guerre des ogres. Je m'en suis voulu, aussi, et j'ai finalement compris la vérité. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Je me suis pardonnée. Tu dois apprendre à faire de même.

-Je ne peux pas. Les clans n'ont plus confiance en moi depuis ce jour. Ils pensent que je ne peux plus diriger. Je peux avoir la potion maintenant ?

Belle lui donna le petit flacon à contrecœur.

-Merci, fit Merida avant de lui adresser un sourire carnassier. Maintenant laisse-moi botter quelques derrières.

La voix de Lord MacIntosh se fit alors entendre. Tournés vers ses hommes et ceux des autres clans, il apparaissait clairement comme le chef.

-Messieurs, aujourd'hui, nous concluons un pacte entre nos trois clans. Avec les frères de Merida écartés et elle en fuite, le droit au trône des DunBroch va être supprimé !

Les hommes approuvèrent bruyamment.

-Pas si j'ai quelque chose à dire là-dessus ! tonna Merida en se dressant derrière le jeune Lord.

Cela eut l'effet escompté et le silence tomba comme un couperet sur la scène tandis que Lord MacIntosh se retournait. Il parut presque content de la voir.

-Merida, lâcha-t-il.

-Laisse mes frères partir à moins que tu ne veuilles finir aussi noir que bleu...

-Pff... Vous et quelle armée ?

-Celle-là, fit Merida en montrant la fiole.

Elle saisit le bouchon avec les dents, le recracha plus loin, et descendit le flacon d'un trait.

-Attends. Dans un moment tu seras vraiment, vraiment désolé, le prévint-elle.

Le jeune Lord fit quelques pas, la fixant avec prudence. Rien ne se passa. Merida roulait des épaules nerveusement, mais rien ne se passa.

-Est-ce que tu l'as bien mélangée ? demanda-t-elle à Belle.

-Oui. Mais j'ai changé la potion avec de l'eau.

-Quoi ? À quoi tu joues ? Où est la vraie potion ?

-Si tu vaincs les clans avec de la magie, les gens ne voudront toujours pas te suivre.

MacIntosh sortit une flèche de son carquois et se plaça aux côtés des Lords MacGuffin et Dingwall, face aux prisonniers.

-Tu dois les vaincre en tant que reine, insista Belle.

-Si tu voulais me donner une leçon, tu aurais dû le faire avant que nous soyons encerclées, s'énerva Merida.

-Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas faire face à ta peur sauf si tu n'avais pas le choix. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

-Ça suffit Merida ! tonna Lord MacIntosh. Le seul moyen pour toi et tes frères de vivre, c'est d'abandonner ta couronne.

-Après tout ce que mon père a fait pour créer la paix entre les clans, jamais ! Le clan DunBroch est le leader légitime des quatre clans, et je suis la seule et légitime reine !  
-Alors tu ne nous laisse pas le choix.

Les trois Lords bandèrent leurs arcs.

-Feu ! ordonna MacIntosh.

Ils tirèrent. Les trois flèches filaient vers les frères de Merida. Cette dernière banda son arc.

-Noooooon !

Elle tira. Sa flèche coupa chacune des trois autres, les arrêtant dans leur course mortelle. Toit le monde, surpris et estomaqué, se tourna vers elle. Lord MacIntosh en laissa tomber son arc sous le choc. Vif comme l'éclair, il sortit cependant son épée, imité par les deux autres chefs de clans. Merida lâcha son arc et sortit son épée.

-Vous avez vu ce que je peux faire avec un arc, vous voulez vraiment voir ce que je peux faire avec une épée ? Maintenant laissez-les partir !

Des hommes s'empressèrent d'aller libérer les trois princes, pendant que tous s'agenouillaient. Lord MacGuffin et lord Dingwall lâchèrent leurs épées et posèrent un genou en terre également.

-Vous aussi ? cracha Lord MacIntosh.

Il jeta rageusement son épée sur le sol et s'agenouilla.

-Vous avez de la chance qu'on m'ait enseigné la valeur de la pitié, lâcha Merida.

MacIntosh lui renvoya un long regard qu'elle soutint sans ciller. Les trois princes se précipitèrent dans les bras de leur sœur, qui les serra contre elle en pleurant de joie. Belle sourit devant ce touchant tableau de famille. Ils rentrèrent tous au château. Merida accompagna Belle au port et lui remit une barque. Elles se firent des adieux rapides, et Belle partit.

* * *

 ** _Review ? Juste une pitite pour me faire plaisir..._**

 ** _Je vais essayer de poster chaque semaine, alors à lundi prochain si tout va bien !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello ! Me revoilà :)**_

 _ **Je sais, j'avais dit tous les lundis mais finalement j'ai terminé de l'écrire dans le weekend alors je vais publier plutôt vite.**_

 _ **Merci à EvilNanaty**_ _ **pour sa review, ça m'a fait plaisir 3**_

 _ **C'est parti pour le chapitre 2 !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La traque de la vengeance**

Après avoir fait ses adieux à Belle, Merida ne rentra pas tout de suite au château, elle alla d'abord déposer une rose jaune sur la tombe de son père.

-Je l'ai fait, Père. J'ai sauvé les garçons. Et j'ai prouvé aux clans que je suis digne d'être leur reine, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Son sourire fondit rapidement.

-J'ai peut-être uni les clans derrière moi, mais maintenant vient la partie la plus difficile... les diriger. Tu as toujours fait paraître cela si simple. J'aurais souhaité que tu sois là. J'aurais pu te demander comment tu as fait.

-Il est toujours avec toi, Merida, même si tu ne le vois pas, fit la reine Elinor en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Il me manque aussi. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour pour sombrer dans la tristesse. Viens. Tu ne peux pas être en retard à ton propre couronnement.

Merida hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, et inspira profondément.

Tout le monde était déjà rassemblé dans la salle du trône. Les lords MacIntosh, MacGuffin et Dingwall remontèrent l'allée centrale. MacIntosh était au centre, et tenait un coussin sur lequel reposait la couronne, l'air renfrogné.

-Au nom des clans MacIntosh, Dingwall et MacGuffin, commença-t-il. Nous vous donnons librement cette couronne.

Il s'inclina en tendant le coussin en avant. Elinor se leva et prit délicatement la couronne.

-C'est mon honneur de vous couronner, Merida du clan DunBroch, comme notre vraie et légitime...

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent d'un coup et une vieille femme petite et ratatinée par l'âge fit son entrée.

-Avez-vous oublié de m'inviter ?

-Que faites-vous ici, sorcière ? tonna Merida en se levant et sortant son épée. Est-ce au sujet de la magie que j'ai prise ?

-Non, je suis là à cause d'un autre de mes joyeux clients. Le roi Fergus.

-Mensonge. Mon père ne s'abaisserait jamais si bas.

-Il ne s'est pas abaissé... à part pour passer la porte. Mais il est venu pour de la magie... expliqua la sorcière en déroulant un contrat devant Merida et Elinor. Un heaume enchanté pour être exacte, un qui luit comme le soleil.

-Merida, j'ai peur que ce soit la marque de ton père, fit Elinor d'une voix blanche.

-Malheureusement, le roi Fergus est mort avant qu'il puisse me payer ce qu'il me devait. Hum, avec les intérêts... dix mille pièces d'or.

-C'est plus d'or que pour ruiner les clans trois fois plus ! protesta Merida.

-Si vous n'avez pas l'or, vous pouvez simplement me retourner le heaume, proposa la sorcière.

-Je ne peux pas retourner ce que je n'ai pas !

-Alors ce serait mieux de le trouver. Si tu ne le retournes pas avant le coucher du soleil demain, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de maudire le royaume tout entier !

-Tu ne ferais pas ça.

-Une goutte de cela, et tous vos sujets vivront le reste de leurs vies... en ours ! annonça la sorcière avec un rire démoniaque.

Les hommes autour commencèrent à s'agiter.

-Silence ! fit Merida. Gardez votre sang-froid !

-Plus dur que cela en a l'air, ma chère, la prévint la sorcière. Si tu espères porter cette couronne, tu as besoin de trouver comment ton père ne pouvait pas diriger.

Et avec ça elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Aussitôt, Merida et Elinor allèrent dans les appartements privés de la reine-mère.

-Ça doit être quelque part... grommela Elinor en fouillant une armoire.

-Tu ne trouveras pas le heaume ici.

-Je le ferais, si tu m'aides à chercher. Regarde de ce côté.

-Tu ne le trouveras pas, parce qu'il n'est pas ici. Je l'ai emballé moi-même dans la malle de papa quand on est partis pour combattre les envahisseurs du sud.

-Tu veux dire qu'il le portait...

-...lorsqu'il a été tué.

Choquée, Elinor dut s'asseoir.

-Que voulait dire la sorcière quand elle a dit que papa ne savait pas diriger ? Que crois-tu que le heaume peut faire ?

-Quoiqu'il fasse, je suis sûre que Fergus avait de bonnes raisons de le vouloir. Mais maintenant nous avons une question plus pressante. Si le heaume est perdu, que va-t-on faire à propos de la sorcière ?

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était perdu. Mais qu'il n'était pas là.

-Tu sais où il est ?

Merida s'agenouilla devant sa mère et lui prit les mains.

-Après que le chevalier ait tué papa, il lui a pris le heaume sur le champ de bataille. Peu importe qui est le tueur, il a le heaume, exposa Merida.

-Non, Merida. Hors de question !

-Je n'ai encore rien dit !

-Mais je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu n'iras pas après lui. Ce chevalier m'a déjà pris Fergus. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi.

-Si je n'arrive pas à savoir qui il est et où le trouver, mon royaume tout entier sera condamné.

-Il a tué ton père pour ça. Il ne l'abandonnera pas sans combattre.

-J'y compte bien. Parce que cette fois, ma flèche ne manquera pas sa cible.

Et avec ça elle sortit en trombe du château, prit son cheval, et partit au triple galop à travers la forêt. Elle entra dans une auberge, pour y découvrir une vieille amie qui se battait contre des brigands. Merida en immobilisa un en le punaisant au mur avec une flèche.

-Tu es idiote de t'en prendre à ces brutes toute seule.

Mulan assomma le dernier.

-J'ai tout sous contrôle. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te cherchais. C'est mon royaume et ma famille. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-La seule personne que je puisse aider ces jours-ci c'est moi-même.

-Où est passé ton sens de l'honneur ?

-L'honneur... L'honneur ne va pas remplir mon sac.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? La guerrière qui m'a tout enseigné ne se préoccupait pas de l'or ou de la richesse.

-C'est que tu ne me connaissais pas très bien.

-Si c'est de l'or que tu veux, alors prends tout ce que j'ai.

Merida lança sa bourse à Mulan qui la prit avec un air appréciateur et s'approcha d'elle.

-A une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Plus de questions à mon sujet.

Interloquée, Merida suivit Mulan dehors. Elles se rendirent dans un silence pesant jusqu'au champ de bataille où Fergus avait perdu la vie.

-C'est ici. C'est ici que mon père a rencontré sa fin.

Soudain Merida vit quelque chose et courut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Merida ramassa une flèche sur le sol.

-Cette flèche, ce plumage, je le reconnaîtrai partout. Je l'ai fait.

-Et... ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est la flèche que j'ai tiré ce jour-là, la flèche qui a manqué le tueur de mon père.

-Mais tu n'as pas loupé sa cape.

-Nous pouvons l'utiliser pour le retrouver. Je vais le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait à mon père.

-Tu feras ton deuil le moment venu. Nous perdons des heures de lumière. Allons-y.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'énerva Merida.

-Que veux-tu dire ? répliqua Mulan.

-Tu connaissais Fergus aussi, mais tu agis comme si... comme si tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

-Tu as déjà oublié notre deal ?

-Non, je m'en souviens. Mais quel genre d'amie je serais si je m'y tenais ? Pourquoi as-tu fermé ton cœur comme ça ?

-Il y a une leçon que je ne t'ai pas enseignée la dernière fois que tu étais là. Un vrai guerrier ne laisse rien l'atteindre.

Mulan tourna les talons et commença à partir, laissant Merida encore abasourdie.

-Attends !

Mulan s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

-J'aime mon père. Et je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite.

Mulan se retourna finalement.

-Écoute, si on trouve un tisseur, il pourrait nous dire où ce tissu a été fabriqué, proposa Merida.

-Attends, fit Mulan en tendant le bras pour la stopper, soudain attentive.

Elle s'agenouilla et posa la main sur le sol.

-C'est un tour malin, fit Zelena en apparaissant.

Merida banda son arc et Mulan sortit son épée.

-Mais pas assez malin. Allons, qui attaquerait une femme enceinte ? Tu le ferais ? fit Zelena à l'attention de Merida.

-Arthur, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Merida. Je ne retourne pas dans ton cachot si c'est à ça que tu penses.

-Tu penses que je ferais tout le chemin jusqu'à ce misérable endroit juste pour te traîner jusqu'à Camelot ? demanda sarcastiquement Arthur.

-Nous sommes là pour autre chose ma chère... ajouta Zelena. Le heaume de ton père.

-Toi, la sorcière... Pourquoi tout le monde veut ce fichu heaume ?

-C'est le seul moyen pour que je sauve mon royaume.

-Donc la sorcière t'a aussi menacé de transformer ton peuple en ours ?

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que le heaume fait, non ?

Le sourire d'Arthur avait quelque chose de sadique.

-Il a le pouvoir de faire que d'autres hommes se battent à ta place, peu importe le danger que cela représente.

-Est-ce que tu mens ? Ça ne se peut pas, protesta Merida.

-C'est comme ça, fit Arthur. Et c'est le seul moyen pour que mes chevaliers fassent face à Merlin et la Ténébreuse.

-Non, mon père n'aurait jamais utilisé de la magie pour forcer les gens à se battre pour lui.

-Oh... fit Zelena. Apparemment, ce cher papa n'était pas le grand roi que tu pensais qu'il était.

Merida banda son arc contre Zelena, furieuse.

-Recule, ordonna Mulan, pointe de l'épée levée.

Arthur sortit son épée aussi.

-Nous avons besoin de ce heaume pour que la sorcière ne maudisse pas ce pays, tenta Mulan.

-J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives trouver un autre moyen de le faire, répliqua Arthur.

-Et qui le verrait ? lâcha Zelena. Ces gens sont déjà pratiquement des animaux.

-Même si on voulait te le donner, nous ne pourrions pas, protesta Mulan. Nous ne l'avons pas.

-Peut-être que non, mais nous l'aurons.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Zelena fit disparaître l'arc de Merida et le fit réapparaître dans sa main.

-Ça appartenait à mon père !

Merida tenta de se jeter sur la méchante sorcière de l'ouest mais Mulan la retient tant bien que mal.

-Je sais, fit Zelena. Avec un simple sort de localisation, ça nous mènera à un autre objet de sa possession. Son heaume.

-Non ! tonna Merida. Cet arc était la dernière chose qu'il m'ait donnée...

-Alors tu pourras te consoler avec les souvenirs et le savoir de ce terrible souverain en quoi il s'était transformé, fit Zelena en éclatant de rire.

Puis elle les fit disparaître, elle et Arthur. Merida et Mulan retournèrent aux chevaux.

-Où vas-tu ? protesta Mulan.

-Où penses-tu ? À la maison, répondit Merida.

-Non, il n'y a pas besoin. Ils ont peut-être ton arc, mais on a ça, dit-elle en agitant le bout de tissu dans sa main. Nous allons trouver ce heaume d'abord.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? Ce n'est pas à propos de trouver le heaume... C'est à propos de ce que le heaume fait.

-Pourquoi cela importe ?

-Eh bien, parce que maintenant je comprends ce que la sorcière voulait dire quand elle disait que mon père ne pouvait pas diriger. S'il ne pouvait pas le faire sans magie, comment le pourrai-je ? Mon père utilisait la magie noire pour envoyer des hommes innocents à la mort, et il en a payé le prix. Il est mort lui aussi. Je ne vais pas faire souffrir le reste du royaume pour prouver que je peux faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

-Donc tu vas laisser la sorcière maudire DunBroch.

Merida monta sur son cheval.

-Non, je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début... Dire à MacIntosh et le reste des chefs de clans que je ne peux pas trouver le heaume, et leur donner assez de temps pour qu'ils puissent le trouver avant que la sorcière ne les change tous en ours.

-Ces chefs ne peuvent même pas trouver le bout pointu de leur épée.

-Ils ont toujours plus de chances que moi.

-Tu ne peux pas abandonner ainsi !

Mulan agrippa les rênes pour forcer Merida a rester là.

-Pourquoi ? répliqua Merida. C'est ce que tu as fait. Ou y'a-t-il une autre raison à ta présence ici, à travailler pour le plus offrant ?

Merida dirigea son cheval au galop vers son château. Dès qu'elle était rentrée, elle avait convoqué immédiatement sa mère et Lord MacIntosh dans ses appartements.

Elle était maintenant assise, sa couronne dans les mains. Elinor était assise près d'elle, et Lord MacIntosh se découpait à contre-jour face au feu de la cheminée.

-Tu ne songes pas sérieusement de lui donner la couronne ? protesta Elinor.

-C'est la seule manière de s'assurer que nous ne finirons pas tous sous la malédiction de la sorcière.

-Je pense que je préférerais redevenir un ours que de m'incliner devant le clan MacIntosh.

-Maman ! lui reprocha Merida avant de s'adresser à MacIntosh. Si tu peux trouver le casque avant le délai de la sorcière, la couronne sera à toi.

MacIntosh avait l'air sérieux et concentré, et finalement un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

-Ne la donne pas, coupa Mulan en débarquant dans la pièce suivie par une jeune femme.

Elinor et Merida se levèrent.

-Tu avais raison Merida, poursuivit Mulan. J'ai abandonné, et j'ai eu tort. Mais toi aussi. On va trouver celui qui a tué Fergus.

-Comment ?

-J'ai amené une amie.

-Je vais le traquer, fit l'amie en question.

* * *

 _ **A (très) bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ! Oubliez pas la review, merci.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me revoilà, bien vite comme promis :)**_

 _ **C'est dans ce chapitre que ça commence réellement, avec le regard qui a enflammé le débat chez les fans... Je n'en dis pas plus ;)**_

 _ **Encore merci à EvilNanaty, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le combat d'une reine**

Plus tard, Merida, Mulan et Ruby avait retrouvé la trace de l'assassin. Elles étaient sur la côte de la Mer d'Ivoire quand elles retrouvèrent aussi la trace de Zelena et Arthur. Zelena faisait sortir le casque de l'eau grâce à sa magie. Arthur allait l'attraper quand une flèche tirée par Merida emporta le casque quelques mètres plus loin.

-Ça ne t'appartient pas !

-Tu ne sais pas quand abandonner, lança Arthur en sortant son épée.

Mérida se tourna vers Ruby.

-Où est-il ? Où est l'homme qui a tué mon père ?

-C'est lui. Il a tué Fergus. Son odeur est partout sur son manteau.

Elles s'approchèrent des deux méchants.

-Toi... fit Merida. C'est toi.

-J'ai mené mes chevaliers sur une quête afin de trouver la pièce manquante d'Excalibur. Nous avons entendu parler de magie sur ces terres, donc je suis venu ici avec l'espoir de pouvoir enfin compléter mon épée.

-Donc c'est vrai, fit Merida en sortant son épée mais fut retenue par Mulan. Tu as tué mon père.

-Un chevalier fait ce qu'il doit faire sur un champ de bataille.

Arthur s'avança vers elle. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, les pointes de leurs épées se touchaient.

-Tu vas te faire tuer, la prévint Mulan.

-Elle n'est pas la seule, ajouta Zelena.

-Ce n'est pas une vengeance, insista Mulan. Il s'agit de trouver le heaume et sauver ton peuple.

-Mais il... Si tu es vraiment celui qui a tué mon père, pourquoi tu n'as pas le casque ? Je t'ai vu le lui prendre de mes yeux.

-Parce que celui que portait Fergus quand il est mort n'était pas enchanté.

-Quoi ?

-C'était un bout de métal poli. Quand je l'ai mis pour rassembler mes hommes, ça n'a rien fait. On a perdu la bataille.

-Père a dû jeter celui de la sorcière, fit Merida en se tournant vers Mulan, dans la mer avant le début de la bataille.

-Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

-Il n'a pas usé de magie pour mener ses troupes à la bataille. Ils l'ont suivi car ils croyaient en lui.

-Oh, aussi touchante que cette tragédie familiale soit, il nous faut ce casque, intervint Zelena.

-Et je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour t'empêcher de quitter DunBroch avec. Mon peuple compte sur moi, décida Merida.

-Tout comme le mien, répliqua Arthur qui perdait patience. J'ai déjà tué le roi de DunBroch. Maintenant il semblerait que je doive tuer la reine.

S'engagea alors un épique et féroce duel à l'épée entre le roi de Camelot et la reine de DunBroch.

-Tu n'as aucune idée du sombre chemin dans lequel tu m'as envoyée, grinça Merida.

-Je m'y suis envoyé moi-même, répliqua Arthur. C'est le fardeau de porter la couronne.

-J'ai culpabilisé de la mort de mon père, alors que c'est toi le responsable ! Je ne vais pas seulement vous empêcher de prendre le casque. Je vais te faire payer sa mort.

Le duel continua, le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient résonnant dans la forêt.

-J'ai besoin de ce casque pour avoir Excalibur et remplir ma destinée en tant que roi de Camelot.

Merida aperçut le casque sur le sol non-loin et hésita une seconde.

-Fais un geste dans sa direction, et je te transperce comme ton père, menaça Arthur.

-FAIS UN SEUL AUTRE MOUVEMENT ET TU RESSEMBLERAS A UN PORC-ÉPIC ! tonna une voix grave derrière eux.

Merida et Arthur virent Lord MacIntosh, Lord MacGuffin et Lord Dingwall, arcs bandés vers Arthur, l'air parfaitement déterminés et menaçants.

-Cette fois, une de ces flèches transpercera plus que ta cape, lâcha Merida.

Arthur regardait nerveusement autour de lui, semblant désorienté.

-Où est cette sorcière quand on a besoin d'elle ?

-Elle roupille, fit Mulan en arrivant dans la clairière avec Ruby qui soutenait la sorcière et d'autres guerriers des clans. Même ta magie ne pourra pas arrêter toutes ces flèches.

-Il semblerait qu'il faille trouver un autre moyen de récupérer Excalibur, ragea Arthur.

-Oui... Mais c'est peut-être une discussion que nous ferions mieux d'avoir à Camelot, fit Zelena, nauséeuse.

Et d'un mouvement du poignet, elle les fit disparaître. Les trois Lords rangèrent leurs flèches et s'approchèrent de Merida qui récupéra le casque au sol.

-Merci, dit Merida à MacIntosh avant de s'adresser aux autres. À vous tous. Je n'aurais pas récupéré ce heaume sans vous.

-Nous ne pouvions pas laisser tomber notre reine, lança Lord MacIntosh.

Et à la surprise totale de Merida, il mit un genou en terre et s'inclina, imité par tous les autres.

-Après tout cela, vous me voulez toujours comme reine ? s'étonna Merida.

MacIntosh se releva et la regarda droit dans les yeux, noble et digne.

-Tu étais prête à abandonner ta couronne pour le bien du royaume, donner ta vie pour ce casque. Je n'ai connu qu'une seule personne prête à faire ce genre de sacrifice. Ton père. Si tu n'es pas apte à diriger les clans, alors personne ne l'est.

Merida sourit, et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Ils rentrèrent au château, et chacun se prépara pour la cérémonie du soir. Dans la salle du trône, Merida se tenait assise, mains posées sur le pommeau de son épée.

-Je vous présente la Reine Mérida de DunBroch, chefs des clans, protectrice des Highlands, et ma fille, annonça fièrement Elinor debout à droite de la souveraine.

Tout le monde approuva en criant. MacIntosh encouragea les autres en levant le poing et en hurlant. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors d'un coup sur la sorcière.

-Vous êtes en avance, lança Merida.

-Le soleil est presque couché. À moins que tu ne veuilles régner sur un royaume rempli d'ours, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu m'aies ramené mon heaume.  
-Oh, je l'ai, fit Merida en se levant. Mais je ne vous le rendrai pas. Je vais le détruire.

-Tu en es sûre, très chère ? demanda la sorcière.

-Merida... intervint Elinor.

-Je sais ce que je fais, mère, dit Merida avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Personne ne devrait avoir le pouvoir de diriger des gens dans une bataille qu'aucun d'eux ne croit. Je trouverai un moyen d'arrêter ta malédiction, mais je ne vais pas être forcée à rendre ce casque.

-J'espérai que tu dises cela, lâcha la sorcière.

-Quoi encore ? demanda Merida.

-Cela n'a jamais été à propos du casque, très chère. C'était à propos de toi.

-C'était une épreuve ?  
-Le roi Fergus m'a demandé de la magie pour assurer le futur de son royaume. Et c'est exactement ce que je lui ai donné.

-Récupérer le heaume m'a fait comprendre ce qu'il faut pour diriger... comprit Mérida.

-Votre magie n'est jamais très directe, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Elinor.

-Les résultats sont satisfaisants, répliqua la sorcière. Je me réjouis des clients satisfaits.

-Est-ce fini alors ? demanda Merida.

-Presque. Je ne serais pas venue à un couronnement sans cadeau.

-Ce n'est pas une autre sculpture d'ours au moins ? soupira Merida.  
-Mieux. Il y a quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas venir à ton couronnement.

Merida descendit rapidement les marches du trône pour se planter face à la sorcière, émue.

-Mon père...

La sorcière lui tendit une gourde en peau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De la bière magique. Tu connais la légende de Seonaigdh, n'est-ce pas très chère ?

-Oui, est-ce vrai ?

-En effet. Une coupe de ce breuvage invoque l'esprit de quiconque se trouve dans le monde des morts.

-Je peux parler à mon père ?

La sorcière tendit la gourde en inclinant la tête. Merida la prit avec révérence.

-Merci.

La sorcière hocha la tête et s'en alla.

-Longue vie à la reine Merida ! hurla MacIntosh, reprit par les autres.

S'ensuivit un long banquet jusque tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain, Merida dit au revoir à Ruby et Mulan, avant d'invoquer l'esprit de son père.

Lorsqu'elle rentra au palais, elle croisa MacIntosh dans un couloir. Lui s'aperçut rapidement de son air bouleversé, mais aussi de la lueur féroce dans ses yeux.

-Reine Merida, la salua-t-il. Tout va bien ?

-Je vais faire payer à Arthur... grommela-t-elle en poursuivant son chemin.

MacIntosh soupira. Il semblait qu'une nouvelle guerre se profilait.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, comme d'habitude : laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**C'est moi que v'là :p de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ou plutôt vous présenter un nouveau chapitre, ça dépend du point de vue ^^**_

 _ **EvilNanaty, c'est officiel je t'adore ! ;) t'es un super soutien, ça fait plaisir**_

 _ **Let's go pour le chapitre 4 !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La vie reprend son cours (ou presque !)**

-Mérida ! Mérida !

Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes que MacIntosh fouillait le moindre recoin du château à la recherche de la reine. Il était furieux. Non, bien au-delà de la simple fureur, il était excédé. Il vit passer un éclair roux dans le couloir à sa droite et tendit le bras, attrapant un garçon.

-Prince...

-...Hamish, Lord MacIntosh.

Le jeune prince était terrorisé de se retrouver sous la poigne de l'imposant chef de clan.

-Si tu prépares un nouveau coup d'état, essaies de ne pas impliquer mes frères, je t'en serais gré, fit un voix moqueuse derrière lui.

-Mérida, grogna MacIntosh en se retournant.

-Voyons Lord MacIntosh, un peu de respect pour le protocole. Un séjour au cachot vous inculquerait peut-être les bonnes manières...

Lord MacIntosh soupira et retira sa main de l'épaule du prince Hamish.

-Hamish, trouve tes frères et filez chez votre précepteur. Tout de suite.

Le prince déguerpit rapidement. Mérida reporta son regard sur le chef de clan face à elle.

-Reine Mérida, commença ce dernier, en instant sur le premier mot. Puis-je savoir les raisons de votre décision ?

-À quelle décision faites-vous allusion Lord MacIntosh ? fit innocemment la reine.

-Pour quelles fichues raisons dois-je être présent lors des séances de doléances et supporter TOUS les conseils, réunions et autres joyeusetés ?!

Le Lord était au bord de l'implosion. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira longuement.

-Lord MacIntosh, croyez bien que je ne suis pas plus ravie que vous que de devoir supporter votre compagnie durant des heures, mais cette décision a été prise à cause de vous !

-De moi ?

-Si vous aviez eu l'extrême gentillesse de bien vouloir rester tranquille et ne pas enlever mes frères pour rater un coup d'état, les gens ne penseraient pas que vous cherchez encore à me renverser. Donc je dois montrer au peuple que nous travaillons désormais ensemble pour notre pays.

MacIntosh ouvrit la bouche, mais Mérida le devança.

-Ne pense même pas à protester. Et si tu m'appelles Mérida encore une fois sans mon autorisation, je te mets au fer pour quatre jours.

Le Lord serra les dents, s'empêchant de rajouter quelque chose. Mérida lui fit signe de la suivre.

-Allez Liam, arrête de bouder, on va passer des heures ensemble, c'est pas super ? fit-elle théâtralement avec un sourire candide.

MacIntosh se retourna vers elle, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

-Si tu m'appelles encore une fois Liam sans mon autorisation, je t'enlève !

-Et pour faire quoi, m'épouser ?

Le jeune Lord baissa le regard en serrant les poings, avant de relever fièrement la tête et de planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa reine. Elle lui tira la langue, et repartit vers la salle du trône.

La salle était encore déserte quand ils entrèrent. Mérida alla s'asseoir sur son trône, laissant sa tête reposer sur sa main. MacIntosh fit quelques pas peu assurés devant elle.

-Où dois-je m'asseoir ?

-À la place de ma mère, répondit platement Mérida.

Le jeune Lord fut très surpris, mais obéit sans discuter.

-Elle est malade. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a...

Il vit Mérida tressaillir, puis expirer longuement avant de relever la tête. Un domestique ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là, et le premier requérant entra présenter ses doléances.

* * *

Lord MacIntosh était dans sa chambre. Quatre heures et demie. Il venait de passer quatre heures et demie à écouter le peuple pleurnicher dans la salle du trône. Et Mérida qui lui demandait sans cesse son avis... Si elle ne savait pas comment faire, elle n'avait qu'à lui laisser la couronne ! Il soupira, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. Il s'essuya rapidement et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait ensuite, car on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez, dit-il avec ennui.

Un domestique poussa la porte de bois et s'inclina.

-Lord MacIntosh, Son Altesse Royale vous fait quérir immédiatement.

Le chef de clan sentit sa mâchoire se contracter.

-Que me veut Sa Royale Majesté ?

-Elle vous attend aux écuries.

Lord MacIntosh renvoya de la main le domestique, et se leva. Il mit son arme à la ceinture, et se dirigea à grands pas furieux vers les écuries.

-Mé... Reine Mérida, se reprit-il. Vous vouliez me voir ?

-J'ai fait seller votre cheval, en route, répondit celle-ci sans même le regarder.

-Mon cheval ? En route ? Mais...

-Tout de suite MacIntosh. On doit partir avant qu'ils se rendent compte que j'ai disparu.

Avec ça elle monta souplement sur son destrier et le talonna. Elle fila au galop à travers la cour et les grilles du château, et MacIntosh n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter sur sa monture et galoper pour la rattraper. Il la vit disparaître dans la forêt et jura en talonnant son cheval une nouvelle fois.

Il retrouva rapidement sa trace et la rejoignit dans la fameuse clairière où des années plus tôt, Mérida avait réussi à refaire changer de forme la Reine Mère Elinor, la faisant passer d'ours à femme à nouveau. Mérida avait stoppé son cheval, et était descendue de monture. Elle marchait dans la clairière, laissant sa main courir sur les pierres dressées. Elle avait l'air étrangement triste.

-Reine Mérida...

-Tu peux m'appeler Mérida. Le titre c'est pour le château.

-Mérida, qu'y-a-t-il ?

-J'ai vu ma mère tout-à-l'heure.

-Et ?

Mérida mit longtemps à répondre.

-Le médecin dit qu'elle n'en a plus que pour quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines.

Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux en pleurant. Ses sanglots déchirants secouaient son tout son corps. MacIntosh descendit de cheval, choqué de la vision. La reine rebelle, la guerrière... Elle paraissait si frêle, si fragile en cet instant. Il tendit la main. Elle mit quelques instants à la saisir, et se releva.

-Que peut-on faire ? Il y a bien un remède, une solution ? demanda-t-il.

-Non...

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-C'est sa décision. Pas de guérison. Père lui manque trop.

Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Décontenancé, le jeune Lord cherchait désespérément quoi faire. Il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, et la serra contre son cœur en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. Elle se laissa aller un instant, profitant de ce moment étrange pour épancher sa peine. Elle finit par se décoller de lui, et s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

-Il y a autre chose, marmonna-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

-Quoi donc ?

-Viens, marchons un peu.

Ils saisirent chacun la bride de leurs chevaux et les guidèrent à travers la forêt. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la rivière. Mérida s'assit sur l'herbe, le regard résolument fixé au loin. MacIntosh s'assit non loin d'elle, et commença à triturer un brin d'herbe.

-Liam, tu dois m'épouser.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il la fixa, interdit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Un goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe. Elle restait tournée vers l'horizon et refusait de le regarder.

-T'épouser !? explosa-t-il finalement.

* * *

 ** _Je sais, c'est diabolique de couper le chapitre à ce moment-là, mais bon... A la prochaine :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre :)**_

 _ **EvilNanaty, je devrais t'élever un autel pour te rendre hommage ! Tes reviews sont les rayons de soleil dont j'ai besoin pour écrire ! Ca fait juste tellement plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui est autant à fond dans ce que je fais... Gros bisous à toi ! j'espère que le chapitre te plaira.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'annonce**

 _-Liam, tu dois m'épouser._

 _Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il la fixa, interdit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe. Elle restait tournée vers l'horizon et refusait de le regarder._

 _-T'épouser !? explosa-t-il finalement._

Et elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

-Je n'ai pas fini, dit-elle.

-Ah parce que y'a une suite ?

-Liam Ewann Duncan MacIntosh, tu vas te taire et m'écouter ! tonna Mérida en se relevant d'un bond.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de rage.

-Tout-à-l'heure, j'ai parlé avec ma mère. Je dois épouser l'un de vous trois, et assurer la descendance du trône.

-Tu as des frères il me semble.

-Ce ne sont que des gamins ! Et jamais je ne leur imposerai cela !

-Mais tu me l'imposes à moi !

-Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas encore fini !

-Vas-y, j'ai hâte d'entendre la suite, la défia-t-il.

-Je suis tenue par la tradition d'organiser un concours entre toi, MacGuffin et Dingwall pour obtenir ma main. Le gagnant m'épouse, l'avenir du royaume est assuré, mes devoirs sont remplis.

-Je...

-Attends ! Je dois vous inviter tous les trois, mais puisque mon choix est si restreint, il est déjà fait. Je n'épouserai pas Dingwall ou MacGuffin, ils seraient incapables de régner correctement avec moi.

Les yeux de Liam s'arrondirent de surprise.

-Fais pas cette tête, tu es le seul choix acceptable. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça de t'épouser, mais c'est pour le bien du royaume... C'est la volonté de ma mère...

Mérida était à nouveau au bord des larmes. MacIntosh soupira.

-Quelle sera l'épreuve ?

-Celui qui me battra à l'épée, sur trois manches.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Le tir à l'arc c'est trop dangereux, Dingwall pourrait bien nous refaire un miracle, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils rirent, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-Rentrons, dit Mérida en enfourchant son cheval.

Une fois au château, ils allèrent se laver et se préparer pour l'annonce officielle qui devait avoir lieu dans la soirée. Les trois chefs de clans ainsi qu'une partie du peuple étaient déjà présents, les princes aussi, lorsque Mérida descendit lentement l'escalier qui menait à son trône. Elle avait revêtu la même robe que pour son couronnement. Jamais la couronne ne lui avait paru plus lourde.

Liam remarqua ses yeux gonflés et rougis. Il serra le poing.

-Je vous ai réunis ici ce soir pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important, commença-t-elle. Comme certains le savent peut-être, ma mère est gravement malade. Je me suis entretenue avec elle ce matin, et je me dois de vous faire part de notre décision. Dans trois semainess aura lieu un grand concours. Les Lords MacIntosh, MacGuffin et Dingwall devront prouver leur vaillance en essayant de me battre à l'épée dans un duel en trois manches. Le vainqueur...

Elle déglutit péniblement en fermant les yeux. L'assemblée retenait son souffle. Lorsqu'elle planta finalement son regard dans celui de MacIntosh, elle annonça d'une voix brisée :

-La vainqueur remportera ma main.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, elle sortit de la salle en courant alors que tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. MacIntosh s'échappa discrètement et se lança à la poursuite de la reine. Il la rattrapa avant les écuries, et la retint par le bras.

-Lâche-moi, grogna-t-elle.

-Il fait nuit, tu ne vas quand même pas partir maintenant ?

-N'espère même pas m'en empêcher.

-Stupide reine bornée, marmonna-t-il. Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il se baissa, la souleva et la balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

-Mais ça va pas bien !? Lâche-moi ! Repose-moi immédiatement !

-Arrête de bouger ou je t'assomme !

Mérida continua à se tortiller jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans le petit champ d'entraînement. Elle tira une grosse bûche et s'assit dessus.

-Tu ne peux pas galoper dans la forêt dès que l'envie t'en prend, fit-il doucement. Tu ne peux pas sans cesse fuir la source de tes ennuis. Tu es une reine. Et le bien du pays passe malheureusement avant le tien. Tu le sais et tu t'es battue pour être reine. Ne jette pas tout aux orties maintenant.

-Je sais tout ça, s'énerva la rousse.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne cesses pas de fuir ?! tonna MacIntosh. Tu t'es battue courageusement face aux trois clans pour conserver cette foutue couronne mais tu fuis ce château dès que quelque chose te contrarie ! Tu voulais être reine alors agis comme telle !

Mérida ne répondit pas, mais se leva en lui tournant le dos. Il se tint derrière elle.

-Tu viens de prendre une décision très courageuse. Tu m'as prouvé que tu étais brave. Tu as fait passer le bien du royaume avant ton bonheur et je ne peux que respecter ta décision et admirer ton abnégation. Mais cette décision n'implique pas obligatoirement que tu sois malheureuse pour toujours. Il suffit de faire un effort...

Mérida se retourna pour le questionner, mais à peine fut -elle face à lui que les lèvres du jeune Lord s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser sauvage. Abasourdie, elle le laissa faire et lui rendit son baiser avec force. Il la serrait dans ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, tremblants, reprenant leur souffle. Mérida vira au rouge coquelicot.

-Je dois aller... J'ai... Je... Bonne nuit ! bégaya-t-elle.

Et elle fila à l'intérieur du château en quatrième vitesse, tenant sa robe à deux mains pour courir plus vite. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans ses appartements, claqua et verrouilla la porte, et se laissa glisser le long du panneau de bois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Elle se souvenait d'une douce chaleur, de la douceur des lèvres de MacIntosh et de son étreinte, et... Elle ferma les yeux en espérant chasser les images, mais elles se firent plus vives encore. Elle se releva, saisit son épée et frappa l'un des poteaux du baldaquin de son lit mécaniquement. Elle était frustrée. Mais le pire fut lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était frustrée de n'avoir eu que ce court baiser. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de MacIntosh pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à elle ?

Elle se débarrassa de sa lourde robe, ses bottes, son corset, ses bijoux, et s'allongea en chemise sur son lit. Elle roula pour se mettre sur le dos et fixa longuement le plafond, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Quelques chambres plus loin, un certain Lord souffrait également de frustration et d'insomnie.

Une semaine passa, et Mérida faisait tout son possible pour ne pas apercevoir le bout de la chevelure brune de Lord MacIntosh, et pour le moment elle y réussissait. Un matin, Mérida, après être allée voir sa mère, se rendit au champ d'entraînement en espérant pouvoir se défouler. Seulement le souvenir de ce qu'il s'y était passé la semaine précédente se rappela à sa mémoire, toujours aussi fort. Elle faillit tourner les talons, mais MacIntosh, qui y était aussi, la vit et lui fit signe. Argh. Plus moyen de s'enfuir maintenant. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à fuir.

-Bonjour votre Majesté, la salua le chef de clan.

-Lord MacIntosh, le salua-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Elle s'échauffa rapidement et se plaça face à un mannequin de bois. Elle fit un premier tranchant oblique, mais sa lame tinta contre une autre. MacIntosh venait de parer son coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'énerva Mérida.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Ne sois pas puéril.

-Tu m'évites. C'est un fait. Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, grogna la souveraine.

-Ça fait une semaine que je cherche un moyen pour te parler ! Je veux m'expliquer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Parce que... Parce que c'est comme ça !

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir sans t'avoir parlé !

Mérida repoussa sa lame et le menaça du bout de son épée. Sa voix s'éleva, tranchante et froide comme la glace.

-Liam, tu vas ranger ton épée et me laisser passer. Dans deux semaines tu participeras à ce concours et j'espère que tu le perdras. Sinon je jure devant les dieux que tu vivras un enfer. Maintenant laisse-moi passer !

-Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang !?

-Tu m'as volé mon premier baiser !

Surpris par son aveu, il baissa immédiatement son épée. Les yeux ronds, il la questionna.

-C'était ton premier... ?

-Oui, et alors ? Tu aurais pu demander avant, tu l'aurais su !

-Mérida, je...

-Tais-toi !

Elle accompagna son cri d'un coup d'épée. MacIntosh avait heureusement d'excellents réflexes de guerrier et para le coup à temps.

Ils engagèrent alors un duel surréaliste. Mérida, transformée en véritable furie, abattait sa longue épée avec rage vers MacIntosh, qui se contentait de parer les coups en essayant de s'expliquer entre deux coups, mais Mérida ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Il se surprit à penser qu'elle était vraiment belle là, les joues rougies par la colère, les yeux brillants de rage, ses boucles rousses désordonnées par ses mouvements, sa robe flottant doucement dans le vent d'ouest. Seulement il avait oublié de ne pas se laisser distraire pendant un duel. Il ne vit pas la lame de Mérida venir à l'horizontal. Elle traça une longue estafilade, heureusement à peine profonde, le long de ses abdominaux. MacIntosh lâcha son épée sous la surprise plus que la douleur. Mérida s'arrêta immédiatement, choquée. Elle lâcha son épée qui tinta contre le dallage de la cour. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée. MacIntosh avait pâli et tremblait un peu. Il tâtonna et réussit à s'appuyer contre une barrière pour tenir debout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? lâcha Mérida, toujours choquée.

* * *

 ** _Aaaaaaah du sang ! On a un blessé ! Appelez les secours, vite !_**

 ** _Alors, ce chapitre ? Laissez une review :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**je publie vite, je sais que quelqu'un (qui se reconnaîtra) attend sûrement la suite avec impatience !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La garde-malade**

Mérida s'était précipitée vers Liam qui titubait, de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Elle prit son bras et le passa sur ses épaules pour le soutenir, avant de le ramener comme elle pouvait dans le palais. Ne sachant pas où étaient les appartements du jeune Lord, elle alla directement aux siens.

-Mérida… marmonna-t-il.

-Non, ne parle pas, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Pour qu'elle s'oublie au point de blesser son principal conseiller et probablement futur mari ?

Elle le coucha sur le grand lit, lui retira ses bottes et remonta la couverture jusqu'à la taille du jeune homme. Il était pâle et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son large front. Mérida laissa son regard s'attarder sur le visage de MacIntosh. Ses boucles brunes encadraient un visage volontaire à la mâchoire carrée. Ses yeux étaient presque fermés. Lors que Mérida s'en rendit compte, elle le secoua.

-Non, non, non ! Tu ne t'endors pas ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de dormir, tu dois rester éveillé !

Le jeune Lord dodelinait de la tête mais n'ouvrit pas plus les paupières. Mérida se précipita dans le couloir.

-Amenez un médecin à mes appartements immédiatement ! Vite !

Elle rentra aussitôt à l'intérieur et se jeta à genoux au bord du lit. La main de MacIntosh près d'elle bougea. Il paraissait faire un effort surhumain. Sa main vint se poser contre la joue de Mérida, qui appuya sa tête contre la large paume rassurante. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la douceur de cette caresse.

Le médecin qui entra à ce moment-là la réveilla de sa rêverie. Elle se releva précipitamment et épousseta sa robe pour se donner bonne mesure. Le médecin inspecta rapidement les abdominaux du jeune Lord où la fine et longue cicatrice laissait s'échapper un filet de sang fin et régulier qui coulait sur ses flancs et allait tâcher les draps. Il lui appliqua un onguent dont l'odeur faillit faire vomir Mérida, mais elle réussit à faire bonne figure. Il fit ensuite un bandage serré autour du ventre du jeune Lord, et lui intima de rester au lit encore une semaine sans faire d'efforts afin de ne pas tirer sur la blessure. Il lui assura de venir s'assurer de son état tous les jours, et s'échappa discrètement pendant que Mérida faisait les cent pas. Voyant que MacIntosh s'était endormi, elle attrapa la première servante qui passait dans le couloir et lui ordonna de surveiller le sommeil du jeune homme, et de venir la chercher s'il y avait un problème ou s'il se réveillait.

Elle s'acquittait de ses devoirs royaux en écoutant une énième séance de doléances, réprimant difficilement un bâillement, lorsque la servante fit irruption dans la salle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler que Mérida était sur ses pieds, tenant sa jupe à deux mains, courant vers l'escalier qui lui permettait d'accéder à ses appartements. Elle ne pensa même pas à prendre congé du requérant, et grimpa les marches deux à deux, manquant de trébucher dans le couloir, avant de se précipiter vers sa porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Le bois claqua sur le mur en rebondissant, et se referma avec autant de fracas. Mérida était déjà à genoux aux bords du lit, prenant la main de MacIntsoh dans la sienne.

-Mérida…

-Tais-toi, stupide Lord, réussit-elle à articuler.

Sa gorge était serrée, sa main tremblotait, et elle avait l'impression que la main de MacIntosh brûlait sa peau, mais qu'en même temps cette douleur était divinement agréable… Elle secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Mérida…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler, articula péniblement la rousse.

Elle avait comme une boule dans la gorge.

-Mérida…

-Stupide Lord entêté ! s'énerva-t-elle en serrant sa main.

-Arrête de pleurer…

Mérida ne prit conscience qu'à ce moment-là que des larmes dévalaient ses joues comme une cascade. Elle renifla et les essuya d'un revers de manche.

-Je suis tellement désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle appuya son front contre la main du blessé.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Les blessures de guerre, ça plaît aux filles, non ? Et puis…

Lord MacIntosh fut coupé dans sa phrase par une quinte de toux.

-Shh, ne parles pas, fit Mérida. Le médecin a dit de te ménager. Et en plus ton humour est déplorable.

Ce fut une quinte de rire qui secoua la carcasse de MacIntosh cette fois-ci. Mérida empila des coussins et l'aida à se relever en position assise. Il passa une main mal assurée sur la fine ligne rouge qui barrait son abdomen.

-Tu ne m'as pas raté, murmura-t-il.

-J'ai eu de bons professeurs, répondit doucement Mérida.

Le silence les enveloppa. D'habitude Mérida n'aimait pas quand la personne face à elle était silencieuse, cela l'agaçait profondément. Mais là, c'était un silence tranquille, apaisant. Elle ne voulait pas le briser. Un petit sourire réussit à se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres, et elle releva les yeux. Le visage de MacIntosh reflétait la même tranquillité que le sien. Elle se résigna à parler.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si ma reine et future femme avait failli me couper en deux, répondit le jeune Lord dans un demi-sourire.

-Je suis désolée, je me suis emportée, je n'aurais pas dû… Attends une seconde, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

MacIntosh resta silencieux.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas concourir alors que tu es blessé ? s'alarma la jeune souveraine.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne vais quand même pas laisser Dingwall se marier avec toi !

-Je refuse que tu te battes, tu n'es pas en état !

-Le concours n'est pas demain, je serais remis d'ici-là, contra-t-il.

-Je peux t'interdire de concourir, fit Mérida en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir ?

Mérida pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu dois te marier que tu signes ton malheur. Surtout si c'est avec moi, plaisanta-t-il. Il suffit de faire un effort.

-Oh, je me souviens de ton petit discours, s'emporta la rousse. Juste avant que tu me voles mon premier baiser !

Liam passa sa main sur la nuque de Mérida et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce fut encore plus sauvage que la première fois. Au but de trois secondes, Mérida s'écarta violemment du jeune Lord.

-Et je suis prêt à t'en voler d'autres, dit-il.

Mérida était interdite. Mais quelle mouche avait donc piqué le jeune Lord.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! finit-elle par exploser.

MacIntosh baissa la tête.

-Que sais-tu de moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Que sais-tu de moi ? Est-ce que tu me connais ?

Mérida lui renvoya un regard empli d'incompréhension.

-Quand nous étions jeunes et que nos pères nous avaient plus ou moins forcés à concourir pour gagner ta main, j'étais si soulagé lorsque tu as réussi à leur faire accepter ta décision de ne pas te marier. Je n'étais qu'un gamin… Puis nous avons grandi, chacun de notre côté. J'ai combattu dans de nombreuses batailles, j'ai regardé la mort en face, j'ai essuyé le terrible chagrin de voir des amis et surtout mon père tomber au champ d'honneur… Tu n'as participé qu'à une seule bataille et tu as vécu les mêmes chagrins que moi. Tu portes une couronne, je dirige un clan. Toi comme moi savons que nous devons sacrifier beaucoup pour nos titres respectifs. Tu as toujours fait preuve d'un grand courage et d'une détermination sans failles. Je ne peux pas me targuer d'autant de vertus mais je pense avoir fait preuve d'un peu de courage surtout dans les derniers mois. Tu m'as annoncé et expliqué ton choix. De choix je n'en ai guère, moi… Je suis chef de clan, et je suis soumis à un devoir. Je vais t'épouser, pour le bien du royaume et de nos deux clans.

-Je ne comprends pas, le coupa Mérida.

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Sa large main recouvrait presque entièrement le joli visage de la souveraine.

-Laisse-moi finir, dit-il gentiment. T'épouser est un devoir envers mon peuple, mais être heureux est un devoir personnel. Tout comme rendre une épouse heureuse est le devoir d'un mari. Et je jure sur la mémoire de mes ancêtres que si je dois t'épouser, je te rendrai heureuse.

Mérida ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. MacIntosh baissa doucement sa main et subitement son contact lui manquait. Elle ne chercha pas à analyser d'avantage ses sentiments, l'empoigna par le col à deux mains et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont elle était capable. Après quelques intenses secondes, elle le relâcha.

-Nous allons le faire, ensemble.

* * *

 ** _Reviews ? le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue !_**


	7. Epilogue

_**EH oui, déjà l'épilogue... En fait j'ai manqué d'inspiration donc j'ai essayé de finir aussi proprement que possible... Ne me tirez pas dessus !**_

 _ **EvilNanaty, tu as ma gratitude éternelle pour ton soutien ;) j'espère que la fin te plaira.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Épilogue**

 _Vingt ans avaient passés. Mérida et Liam s'étaient unis et l'amour avait tranquillement fleuri entre eux._

 _La Reine-mère Elinor s'était éteinte quelques jours après le mariage. Mérida avait fait face avec courage._

 _Ses jeunes frères avaient pris épouses, Harris et Hubert avaient épousé des dames de la cour, tandis qu'Harris avait conquis le cœur de Moyra, la jeune sœur de Lord Dingwall._

 _Liam et elle gouvernaient leur royaume du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Elle avait renoncé à sa vengeance contre Arthur._

 _Après deux ans de mariage, Mérida avait donné naissance au prince Graham Keith Irving. Puis quatre ans plus tard, elle avait mis au mondes des triplettes : Aileen, Maileen et Gaileen. Leurs enfants avaient grandi, et aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour le royaume._

Ils étaient tous présents dans la cour, parés de leurs plus beaux atours. Des bancs de bois avaient été installés, et l'allée au milieu ainsi que la petite arche montée sur l'occasion était parsemées de fleurs. Sous l'arche, mains jointes et face à face, Graham, fils de Liam et Mérida, Prince du royaume et Lord héritier des clans DunBroch et MacIntosh, et Kirstie, fille de Lord MacGuffin, prononçaient leurs vœux de mariage. Lorsqu'enfin Graham put embrasser sa douce et tendre, l'assemblée éclata en applaudissements et vivas, ne souhaitant que du bonheur aux jeunes époux.

S'ensuivit un banquet, où les hommes ne se retinrent pas de faire des plaisanteries grivoises à propos de la nuit de noces, où les femmes commentaient la tenue de la mariée. La bière, le vin et l'hydromel coulaient à flots, les plats de viandes rôties défilaient sur les tables de bois.

Lors du bal, après une première danse réservée aux mariés, Mérida prouva qu'on pouvait être reine, guerrière, et femme – sans compter qu'elle prouvait au quotidien qu'elle était également épouse et mère - en dansant avec son mari puis son fils.

Graham et Kirstie avaient des étoiles dans les yeux, ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Le Prince chuchotait des mots doux à sa belle, gagnant un sourire ou l'enflammation de ses joues. Les bons observateurs notèrent le comportement similaire de Mérida et MacIntosh.

-Est-ce que j'avais l'air aussi heureuse il y a vingt ans ? demanda Mérida alors qu'ils dansaient.

-A ma totale surprise à l'époque, oui, répondit Liam en souriant. Tu étais magnifique dans ta robe blanche… Et les regards que tu m'as lancés ce jour-là… Je ne m'en suis jamais remis, rit-il doucement.

-Oh, seriez-vous malade mon cher mari ? fit mine de s'inquiéter Mérida.

-Oui ma douce, je suis malade d'amour, déclama-t-il d'un ton théâtral qui fit pouffer de rire son épouse.

-Peut-être serait-il temps de nous éclipser, afin que je puisse vous libérer de cette maladie… suggéra Mérida en tirant son mari vers leurs appartements.

MacIntosh la suivit, et une fois seuls dans le couloir il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa à en perdre la raison. Il commençait à descendre le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou quand Mérida réussit à ouvrir la porte de leurs appartements, et la referma derrière eux.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Une dernière review pour commenter la fin ?**_

 _ **Gros bisous, merci d'avoir suivi cette fic que j'ai adoré écrire, et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !**_


End file.
